There are many instances where it is desirable to locate apparatus such as a spa jet or valve assembly, for example, in a wall of a bath or shower installation. In these applications it is desirable to have the apparatus project a constant distance from the front surface of the wall, independent of the thickness of the wall. One particular example of this occurs in various shower bath installations where the wall of the shower can vary in thickness from one installation to another. Often valve assemblies need to be mounted in such walls. These valve assemblies need to project a constant known distance from the front surface of the wall. A constant projection distance is important since the front part of the apparatus typically has a removable fascia of predetermined depth. The fascia provides the apparatus which is mounted in the wall with a desirable aesthetic appearance. To allow the fascia to fit correctly, and thus provide the desired aesthetic affect, the projection distance of the apparatus needs to be kept constant from one installation to another.
Presently, when mounting apparatus in a wall, using an aperture in the wall, the apparatus usually has a threaded protrusion that is placed through the aperture. A shoulder at one end of the protrusion sits against the wall on one side of the aperture, and a nut which co-operates with the thread is tightened so that it contacts the opposite side of the wall to securely fasten the apparatus to the wall.
It is difficult to achieve a constant projection distance for the part of the apparatus protruding from the front of the wall. This is because, in order to accommodate for the variation in wall thickness, the nut needs to contact the rear surface of the wall to accommodate the wall thickness. However, in many wall mounted assemblies, particularly in the case of valve assemblies, the size and position of the valve on the rear side of the wall is such that it can be almost impossible for a user to get access to the nut to tighten it.
Also, in valve arrangements that are intended to operate using domestic water supplies, particularly for diverter valve assemblies, the assemblies are prone to seizing as a result of foreign matter, such as dirt particles, in the water becoming wedged between sealing faces of the valve members,
There is a need for a wall mounting assembly and/or a valve assembly which overcomes these problems.